


Wine Night

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David and Patrick get married, Gen, M/M, Wine Night, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Stevie and David try to have wine night as often as they can.  But David is a newlywed... so sometimes he is late.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Wine Night

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Tumblr:
> 
> Bellafarella got this from an anon: let him and David live their hot sex filled lives in their quaint English cottage!!!  
> The response to the anon: YESSSSS  
> My response to that response after finding several GIFs supporting the above theory: Are there people out there that think they will be living any other way?!?  
> Then princess-tiger-lily responded to all of the madness with: Those two bone constantly. Stevie is forever annoyed at how many times David had shown up late to wine night with a hickey and disheveled hair, Patrick trailing after him with a shit eating grin.
> 
> And now this exists.

Stevie glanced at the time on her phone again and growled under her breath. “Assholes” she whispered to herself, signaling for the bartender to fill up her wine glass. 

She knew the wine nights were going to dwindle, what with the motel expansion and her taking on more responsibility and David and Patrick trying to expand the business and taking a bigger role with online orders, now that their products were appearing in the newly renovated Rosebud Motel Group properties. 

The first night David was late, she gave some grace. They had been back from their honeymoon 36 hours. She thought maybe he was late because of the store and catching up with what they had missed. But the mussed hair and hickey under his ear told her a different story. She let that one go, which she felt was very kind. 

The fifth time he had been late, he sat down next to her with flushed cheeks and a bunched up sweater. “You two are so gross” Stevie said, glaring at him. 

But tonight was time 12. How hard was it to be on time? It’s not like they did this every night! If they got together for wine night a few times a month, it was a lot. She tried to ignore the fact that it was their 6 month anniversary. He was 35 minutes late at this point. She was about to just say fuck it and leave when the door opened and in walked David with Patrick trailing behind - David with his hair in disarray and hickey blooming under his left ear, Patrick wearing a shit eating grin every time he looked at David, a t-shirt on and that stupid Cafe Tropical baseball cap on his head, which she KNEW meant only one thing. As soon as they got close enough to hear her, she unloaded.

“OH MY GOD!! Can you two NOT keep it in your pants long enough to BE ON FUCKING TIME!!!!???!!!! I thought that MAYBE asking Patrick to join us would be enough to get you here on time but…”

“Ok. Ok Stevie. Ok. You are right. We are sorry.” Patrick said, holding up his hands. He was saying the words but the look on his face was anything but contrite. 

David sat down across from Stevie, Patrick sliding into the chair between them. She glared at him. “You say those words, Patrick, but I know you don’t mean them.”

“I don’t.”

David rested his hand on Patrick’s. Stevie tried to not let the emotion of David’s simple wedding band take over her irritation at how late he was tonight. 

“Look, Stevie, we are newlyweds and I’ll have you know that…”

“I swear to God, David, stop explaining to me what it is like being a newlywed.”

“Would you rather me tell you about this thing David was doing with his tongue…”

Stevie slapped her hands over her ears, making her friends laugh at her. 

“No. Never. Never ever ever. I had my fill from David when you all first got together. I do NOT need to hear about your sexcapades in your new house!”

Patrick leaned forward. “Can you guess which room is the only room we haven’t christened yet?”

“EW GROSS I SAID NO!”

The bartender arrived with new drinks and Stevie downed her, yelling out her shot request as the bartender headed back to the bar. 

“Drinks are on you tonight.”

Patrick nodded, taking a drink from his beer. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
